Experimentation
by Coaxial Creature
Summary: Bee and the twins experiment with the holoforms. Prowl notices his handcuffs are missing... The two kinda collide in the bathroom.
1. Experimentation

Fandom: Transformers

Title: Experimentation

Author: Dex

Characters: Sunstreaker, Bee, Sideswipe, Prowl

Pairing: Sunstreaker/Bee/Sideswipe

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor the settings. Please don't repost. Flames will be ignored.

Summary: Bee and the twins experiment with the holoforms. Prowl notices his handcuffs are missing... The two kinda collide in the bathroom.

Author's Notes: For futurecag, who always encourages me. This is, specifically, for helping me figure out how Organ Donor will end, however. Also, a one-shot. I'm not sure how much Bee/twins smut I can write without my brain melting from the hotness...

The water pressure, at one of the lowest settings, still had enough force to make the drops of water pound lightly against Bee's back. Sunny stood in front of him, gazing down, even as Bee looked up at the older man. Behind Bee, Sides leaned in, lips brushing against the back of Bee's neck, causing him to moan. Sides' breath was warm, warmer than the water...

Both Bee and Sides were on their knees, although only Bee was handcuffed, to a bar that he suspected the twins installed just for this purpose. There seemed to be no other reason for it to be in the shower. With the handcuffs looped around the bar, attached to his wrists, Bee could kneel comfortable, although it was a strain on his arms to move much.

Sunny's dark blue eyes met Bee's baby blues, even as Sunny reached out grabbing the blond hair which was matted to Bee's head, fingers clenching, forcing Bee to stay still. Not that Bee planned on moving. He took in a sharp breath, as Sides bit down gently at the nape of his neck, shivering as he the teeth lightly dug into his skin for a long couple seconds, before letting go.

Sunny nodded, as if he had been speaking to Sides, although he had said nothing out loud. Bee looked up, studying Sunny, trusting him and his twin. Sunny's free hand wrapped around his own erection, stroking a couple times. He looked as if he might say something. Instead, the hand that had been stroking dropped; the hand still in Bee's hair pulled him as close as possible.

Bee knew what Sunny wanted.

Bee groaned at the ache in his arms, although it was all part of this experience. Sunny pulled closer, and Bee moved with him, straining to move forward. Sunny tugged lightly on his hair, and Bee complied, sitting back even as Sides' hands moved down his back, cupping his ass, pulling him up gently. For now, Bee focused on Sunny, who took half a step closer if that, free hand going to Bee's shoulder, pushing him back slightly. Sides was behind him so Bee couldn't move back too much further anyway.

Sunny moved forward again, and Bee ran his tongue over his lower lip. He shivered slightly as he began to take Sunny's shaft in his mouth, tongue daring out to swirl around the shaft. It was Sunny who moaned this time even as his grip tightened on Bee's hair, and encouraged, Bee continued.

Sides shifted behind him, one hand moving, and Bee tensed for a moment, before Sunny's hand moved from the top of his head to the side of his face, stroking his cheek. Bee relaxed immediately, even as Sides slid one finger in, waiting a moment before adding another. While not hesitating at all, the three of them were taking their time; they had learned what they needed to know from the net, but no description could fully prepare them for the experience.

Sides' fingers slid back out before he shifted once again. For a moment he did nothing, at least nothing that Bee could feel, and in his current position it was impossible for him to look over his shoulder. Sunny's hand went back to Bee's hair, guiding the younger man, pulling him forward.

Bee's tongue continued to run along Sunny's shaft, as he took more of the erection in his mouth. Sides moved, pulling closer to Bee, pushing at him. Pushing back slightly, Bee stopped when Sunny's fingers clenched in his hair, a silent order to keep still. Sides pushed forward, and Bee wondered just how much the twins were working this out through their bond. "Don't move." Sunny's voice was low and hoarse. He thrust, and for the first time since this had started, Bee wished that his hands were free, that he could reach out and hold Sunny, brace himself against the older man.

"I've got you." Sides breathed it against Bee's neck, pushing slowly. Bee moaned as best he could around Sunny's shaft, although it made no sound. Sunny pulled back, and Bee breathed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to once Sunny pushed forward again.

---

Prowl kept his expression blank as he strode towards the room the twins shared. He knocked on the door and when there was no answer, he overrode the code that would lock others out, although he felt slightly guilty as he did so. He was using his override despite knowing there was no breach of security. Then again, Sunny had asked to use his handcuffs right before they had managed to disappear.

Prowl sighed, glancing around the room the protoforms used. Both twins were in their bunks, recharging. He stepped into the inner apartment, which was really only a bedroom, small living room, and a bathroom. The first two were empty, and Prowl had a bad feeling about the fact that he could hear the shower running.

Still, if the twins expected privacy, they had to learn how to be stealthy at least. Not stealing Prowl's property would help more, though. He pushed the door open, freezing in the doorway, growling softly. The twins had turned to look at him, while Bumblebee was slightly... incapacitated at the moment.

"Get out."

The twins glanced at each other, before they pulled away from Bee, getting out of the shower. Sides had the decency to turn off the shower before he climbed out of the tub, Sunny following him. They grabbed two towels, wrapping them around their waists. "We can explain," Sunny assured him.

"We were experimenting." Sides spoke, sounding too cheerful about the situation.

Bumblebee looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Let him go..."

Sunny pulled out the key, unlocking the cuffs, handing them to Bee as he stood. He wrapped a towel around his waist before he handed the cuffs, and the key, to Prowl, with a sheepish smile. "I thought they asked you..."

"They did. I said no."

"Which was why we stole them," Sides explained, both twins grinning at him.

"Yeah, Prowl, don't be mad..."

Of course he was mad, but he knew it wouldn't last long. And actually punishing the twins meant...

Primus, he didn't want to talk to them about it. In fact, he paled a little at the thought. "No." He shifted his weight. "They're gone again, and I'm holding you two responsible unless you can prove otherwise."

Bee still looked contrite, while the twins...

"Experimenting... Primus..." Prowl shook his head. "You could have told me you know."

"You still would have said no." Sides pouted slightly.

"But I would have known enough to stay away until you were done."

"We'll tell you next time."

Prowl groaned. Talking to the twins, as usual, wasn't helping the situation. "Fine." Right now, it was best to agree with them, and leave as soon as possible. He turned, leaving the bathroom, leaving their room.

Experimenting...

Maybe they had the right idea, after all. Enough alcohol might actually make him black out, if this holoform acted like a human body did. There was only one way to tell.


	2. Alcohol

Fandom: Transformers

Title: Alcohol

Author: Dex

Characters: Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl

Pairing: LOL, I so don't know how to answer this one without giving away the ending :P

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor the settings. Please don't repost. Flames will be ignored.

Synopsis: Sequel to Experimentation. Prowl experiments with alcohol to get images of the twins and Bee out of his head. He makes a discovery - blackouts are bad.

Author's Notes: For futurecag, who always encourages me. This is, specifically, for helping me figure out the last chapter of Organ Donor.

----

Prowl gave a small growl as he finished off the bottle of vodka. Not that there had been much left for him to finish. Not nearly enough he decided, as the effects were barely noticeable. He stood, rummaging through Lennox's office on the Autobot base.

Finding another full bottle of clear liquid, he grabbed it, hacking into the base's mainframe computer. He saw that Lennox was scheduled to come by soon, simply to check out some paperwork. Prowl groaned. Usually he welcomed Lennox, as Prowl found him more sufferable than most of the humans who had access to the base. Now, though, it meant that Prowl would have to hurry out of the office. He took the bottle with him, making a note to pay Lennox back, or simply replace the bottles. Later.

He hurried back to his room. He had never appreciated the rooms that had been added for the holoforms, but he did now. He settled onto the bed, letting the alcohol burn down his throat, warm the pit of his stomach. He tried to calculate how long it would take him to get so drunk it wiped last nights memory from his data banks. He took into consideration that his holoform was rather bulky. On the other hand, he had never drank before, so he'd had no chance to acclimate himself to the effects. The thing that got him was the protoform. No one had ever done any studies on how human substances effected holoforms, or if when the protoform had last eaten would affect the amount of alcohol it took for the holoform to get drunk.

By the time Prowl was done thinking that through, over a half of the new bottle was gone. Maybe a little more. He squinted at the bottle, deciding that it wasn't worth the effort to figure out just how much had drank. He put the bottle away, closing it. His head was starting to feel kinda... fuzzy.

Wasn't that wrong? He was pretty sure heads were not, in fact, supposed to feel fuzzy. He snorted, amused by the images that conjured up. There was a knock on his door, and Prowl blinked, imagining for a moment that Lennox had tracked down his alcohol. Humans could be quite possessive over the most insignificant things.

He stood, stumbling to the door, palming it open, snorting when it failed to work. He had to try his code three... wait... four times before it worked, the door sliding open. Prowl snorted as he saw the twins, or their holoforms at least. Giggling softly, he leaned against the doorframes. The twins glanced at each other, even as the sound died down. Sideswipe moved to Prowl's side.

"We were worried."

"What the slag did you do?" Sunstreaker glared a little.

"Lennosh..." No, that was definitely wrong. "Lenn..." Prowl just knew that was going to come out wrong again. He frowned, suddenly brightening up, cheerily claiming, "Will's booze!" His eyes lit up, starting to glaze over.

Sideswipe looked back at Sunstreaker. "Okay, boss, let's get you to bed." Sunstreaker went to Prowl's other side, and the twins held him up, moving him to his bed. They gently got him onto the mattress, and he giggled again.

"That is... creepy." One of the twins. Prowl couldn't tell which.

The other one frightened him when they spoke. "Do we undress him?" The voice was one of a predator amused by its dim witted prey.

Prowl merely giggled again in response

"He really has to stop that."

"Yeah."

Prowl felt his clothes being stripped from his body, moaning half in protest, half in pleasure. Being naked felt surprisingly nice. He heard the rustle of clothes, and then gave another small moan as the twins slid into bed next to him.

"We can't let you puke in your sleep, you know that."

Prowl mumbled, still unable to tell which twin spoke. However, he did know that he was pleased by the feel of the lean, naked bodies next to him, warming him, even as they pulled the covers over him.

---

Prowl shifted against the bodies next to him.

Wait...

He groaned, listening to the snickers, the sound he was making getting louder. His head pounded. He opened his eyes, the light hitting him like little knives through his head, through his skull, and he closed them quickly. When he opened them again, very, very slowly, he saw the twins, getting up, both incredibly... naked.

"Oh, Primus..." Prowl whimpered wordlessly, staring hard at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, Prowl."

"We won't tell anyone." Sunstreaker sounded too cheerful to actually mean that.

"What exactly aren't you telling?" His gaze shifted to them, the twins finally in their pants, grinning. Sunstreaker leaned over, kissing Prowl, tongue darting out to run along Prowl's lower lip. He pulled back, winking at the sub-commander.

"What happens in Prowl's room stays in Prowl's room?" Sideswipe suggested it, his grin widening.

Prowl leaned back into the pillow, groaning loudly, before the twins crept out of his room.


End file.
